


Purple Bedsheets

by timeslippingdownyourspine



Category: Luigi's Mansion (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cuddles, Drabble, Fluff, Gijinka, Interspecies Romance, Lol ok i just, Love their weird fucking dynamic, M/M, My Humanoid kb is Thick. We don’t stan twink kb here sorry, but if you wanna imagine him as regular boo then man?? You go!, for no reason. Just so everyone knows this is. Gijinka king boo, rushed to edit these tags, tsk tsk, why aren’t there more fics of this ship?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeslippingdownyourspine/pseuds/timeslippingdownyourspine
Summary: King Boo hated every part of sleeping. From the concept of it to the execution; it was boring and DUMB.Flesh bodies laying down in the open where anyone can come in and kill them...and they do it every single night! What was the point?But, lately...he’s been hating it a little less.
Relationships: King Boo/Luigi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103





	Purple Bedsheets

King Boo hated every part of sleeping. From the concept of it to the execution; it was boring and DUMB.   
Flesh bodies lay down in the open where anyone can come and kill them every single night! What was the point? 

But, lately...he’s been hating it a little less.

Whenever Luigi had to sleep he just couldn’t help but join him in bed. 6 or 7 hours (5 if it’s a real bad night) of just laying on his side, with Luigi’s smaller, warmer form curled up against his abdomen...

  
“ _Mnngh_ ,” Luigi groaned and turned under the covers, feeling around before nestling his head against King Boo’s chest.  
  
If he had a heartbeat, King Boo was about a hundred percent sure it would’ve exploded there. 

Another thing about Luigi when he slept- His face always looked so peaceful when he was asleep.

While he was awake he seemed so...nervous. On edge. It made King Boo feel like shit, knowing that some of - no, _a lot_ of that is because of him (no matter how much Luigi tries to deny it nowadays).

Seeing him so calm here, feeling so safe while doing an activity that King Boo honestly still thought was kind of a death wish, well. That made 6 hours of nothing but holding his favorite man in the world worth it. 

It also made him wish those 6 hours would slow. Damn the sun, crawling over the horizon...

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something short with these 2 
> 
> Sorry if this cringe but not rlly BC it’s 2020 and cringe ISNT a thing now


End file.
